


The Death of Bleach

by Mayuuki (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Bleach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Mayuuki
Summary: Repost d'une série de ficlets que j'ai écrites en 2010.Résumé original :Comment sont morts les perso de Bleach avant de devenir shinigami,vizard ou arrancar. Série de mini-one shot.





	1. J'ai froid (Yamamoto)

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste ça uniquement pour pouvoir l'archiver. J'avais 13-14 ans quand j'ai écrit ça, c'est extrêmement trash et offensant. Ca ne reflète absolument pas mes points de vue, ni mes goûts actuels.
> 
> Laissé grosso modo comme tel, mais j'ai corrigé quelques fautes parce que yolo.
> 
> Posté en 2019 mais backdaté pour que cela n'apparaisse qu'en 2010 dans les recherches.

Pourquoi ne les avais-je point écouté ? J’étais bien trop obstiné. Quoi que têtu serait plus approprié.

Ils m’avaient bien dit qu’aller dehors était un suicide, que le froid, le blizzard et le vent étaient trop forts.

« _Chéri, c’est de la folie ! Aller dehors par ce temps reviens à se jeter en pâture aux loups !_ » m’avait prévenu le soleil de ma vie.

Seulement, ce soleil attendait un enfant et avait besoin de médicaments pour soigner n’importe quelle maladie, la plus bénigne pouvant lui être mortelle. Elle avait commencé à tousser. Je m’étais mis à paniquer. Si près du terme de sa grossesse, elle était bien moins protégée. Un simple rhume pouvait la tuer.

J’étais sorti de notre modeste chaumière en catastrophe et m’étais dirigé vers le village. Le vent soufflait à contre-sens, me ralentissant considérablement. A ce rythme, je n’allais jamais atteindre le village qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres d’ici.

J’entendis les loups hurler de désespoir, ou au contraire, de satisfaction car ils risquaient d’avoir un repas pour ce soir.

La nuit était tombée depuis belles lurettes, les journées étant très courtes en hiver. Soudain, je sentis mon pied s’enfoncer dans cette neige pure et je m’effondrai tête la première dans cette même neige.

Je tentai de me relever mais constatai avec regret que mon pied était coincé sous une racine. A croire que j’allais de Charybde en Scylla !

Je continuai de tenter de me redresser, toujours sans succès. Je me mis à hurler, en vain. Personne ne pouvait m’entendre, ni me voir, et le blizzard me recouvrait de neige.

Les loups continuaient leur chant et me rappelèrent que c’était la pleine lune. Détail insignifiant.

J’étais allongé dans la neige. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et ne sentais guère plus mes membres. J’allais mourir dans la neige et le froid, tout en abandonnant ma femme et mon fils qui n’était point encore né.

Jusqu’à présent, j’avais toujours fuit le froid et préféré la chaleur. Désormais, je haïssais le froid et souhaitais plus que tout un peu de chaleur.


	2. Saloperie de robe ! (Yoruichi)

Je courais. Depuis vingt minutes, je courais pour échapper à une bande d’assassins. Le gros désavantage d’être de famille noble, c’est que t’as plein de monde qui en veut à ta peau.

« _Trouvez-moi cette traînée !_ »

Une traînée ?! Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ! … Et puis, une traînée ne se baladait pas cinq tonnes de tissu sur elle ! Désavantage d’être, en prime, une princesse. Et la couronne devait peser au moins une tonne et les bijoux trois tonnes.

« _La voilà ! Attrapez-là !! _»

J’eus envie de pleurer. Pourquoi moi ? Je leur avais rien fait, moi !

J’avais du mal à courir. Stupide robe ! Je déchirai le bas de ma robe tout en courant. Là, ils pouvaient me traiter de demi-traînée.

Ils couraient vite. Très vite. Mais surtout, _trop_ vite. J’arrachai une partie de ma robe. Je me retrouvai désormais en corset et sous-vêtements. Soit j’enlevais mon corset et courais la poitrine à l’air, soit je mourrais par manque d’air. Je trébuchai. Et me tordis la cheville, de surcroît.

Je vis les assassins s’approcher de moi.

« _Princesse Shihôin, vous êtes bien aimable de vous arrêter._

_\- Va pourrir en enfer !_

_\- C’est trop gentil, Yoruichi-hime._ »

Il me retira mon corset. J’aurais dû le faire tout à l’heure, ça m’aurait évité qu’il me l’arrache.

Je fermai mes yeux, ne voulant pas voir la suite. Je ne la vis pas, ni ne la sentis. J’avais perdu conscience à l’instant où mes paupières s’étaient fermées et qu’il avait posé sa main sur ma poitrine. Ce noir était, à mon grand étonnement, reposant. Mais j’avais quelques remords. J’avais abandonné ma petite abeille et l’avais vu se faire tuer. Elle avait baissé la tête et j’avais bien qu’elle pleurait. Je m’en voulais, j’allais mourir et je l’avais laissée. Dans un ultime soupir, je prononçai le nom de me petite abeille.

« _… Soi… Fon... _»


	3. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle (Soi Fon)

L’alarme s’était déclenchée. À ce moment précis, j’étais avec Yoruichi-sama. En catastrophe, nous sortîmes de sa chambre. Mon travail était de la protéger, même si je devais perdre la vie. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment accepté cela, ne comprenant pas pourquoi moi, âgée d’à peine quinze ans, devait risquer ma vie pour la sienne, âgée de dix-huit ans.

« _Soi Fon, viens avec moi !_ »

Je la suivis, sachant pertinemment qu’elle s’entêterait à rester avec moi quoi qu’il arrive.

On ne pouvait décemment pas comparer la Princesse Yoruichi à son père. Elle était pleine de joie, généreuse, prête à tout pour se rendre utile et aider les paysans. Son père, le Roi Shihôin, était grippe-sou, arrogant, radin, infecte et sénile, mais surtout, flemmard.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon à thé. Il ne semblait n’y avoir personne. Les intrus ne devaient donc pas être déjà arrivés à cette partie du château.

« _Yoruichi-sama, fuyez !_

_\- Pas sans toi, Soi-chan ! _»

Dieu qu’elle était têtue.

La porte en face de nous sauta et cinq hommes masqués apparurent.

« _Qui voilà… Yoruichi-hime et sa plus fervente servante, Soi-san._

_\- … Le Tigre Estoque… Ggio…_

_\- Tu le connais, Soi-chan ?_

_\- Malheureusement, oui. Ggio Vega, dit le Tigre Estoque. L’un des meilleurs assassin du Japon. Yoruichi-sama, allez-vous en !_

_\- __Heureux que tu reconnaisses enfin mon talent, Soi-san ! Mais je ne peux pas la laisser s’échapper. _»

Je poussai Yoruichi-sama vers la sortie, mais suite à mon inattention, Ggio m’avait attrapée par les cheveux. Il me jeta à terre sur les genoux. Il colla sa lame contre mon cou. Je baissai la tête, quitte à m’ouvrir le cou moi-même, et sentis les larmes monter.

« _Tu es morte, Soi-san._

_\- Je sais. Mais tu crèveras bientôt, ça, je te le jure._

_\- Tu es mal placée pour proférer des menaces. Tu vois, je vais être gentil. D’habitude, je malmène mes victimes. Mais toi, je te laisse vierge. _»

J’avais échoué dans ma mission et pour un garde du corps, de surcroît spécialisée aussi dans les assassinats, un échec valait la morte, même honteuse.


	4. Le renard et l'enfant (Gin)

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, de mon lit douillet, j’étais passé à la forêt. J’avais toujours su comprendre des choses que des enfants de mon âge, à savoir cinq ans, ne pouvaient et ne comprenaient pas. Comme le fait que mes parents ne se supportaient pas, qu’ils ne m’aimaient pas et qu’ils vivaient dans la misère. La veille au soir, ma mère m’avait bien dit clairement :

« _Tu n’es qu’une stupide erreur. Une stupide erreur qu’en prime, on doit nourrir._ »

Elle ne m’avait jamais aimé, jamais.

Mon père, lui, m’avait dit les choses plus… violemment :

« _Tu n’es qu’une emmerde dont on avait pas besoin pour nous la vie ! Tu ne sers à rien, si ce n’est nous faire chier._ »

C’était certes plus direct, mais ça reflétait bien sa pensée.

Tout aurait pu être différent, s’ils n’avaient pas eu pour amant le marin ou la femme de l’amant de l’autre. Situation hilarante et à la fois pittoresque. Ils avaient une chance sur plus de six milliards pour que cela arrive.

Je marchais dans la forêt, mes pieds nus écrasant la terre humide et les feuilles mortes. J’adorais l’automne. C’était triste et sordide. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles comme s’ils mourraient. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, seul quelques uns persistants qui ne migraient pas et qui, pour la plupart, se faisaient ensuite tuer. Et les renards sortaient pour aller trouver des poules à manger. J’adorais aussi les renards. Ils étaient rusés, agiles, rapides et beaux. Leur pelage roux était la chose la plus sublime à mes yeux. Mais jamais je ne me la serais appropriée.

J’entendis un bruissement de feuilles et vis une tâche orange s’en détacher. Un renard qui semblait avoir plus que faim. Il était très mince et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il s’approcha de moi, ouvrant la mâchoire.

Ce renard avait très faim. N’ayant plus rien à perdre, je le laissai me goûter. Je souris. Je semblais être à son goût.

Ma mort aura sauvé un être vivant, et j’aurais servi à quelque chose.


	5. Le bonheur n'existe pas (Kira)

Le bonheur n’existe pas en ce bas monde…

Tout allait de mal en pire pour moi. Âgé d’à peine douze ans, j’avais perdu toute ma famille. Mes sœurs étaient mortes, étranglées et violées ; mes frères soit morts de faim, soit s’étaient suicidés ; mon père avait succombé à une vieille blessure et ma mère avait perdu la vie lors de la naissance de ma plus jeune sœur. À notre époque, la religion était plus que présente. Pour mon entourage, ma famille était maudite et moi un rescapé de cette malédiction grâce à Dieu. Je n’y croyais guère. Pourquoi me laisser moi, un enfant bon à rien, vivre et tuer le reste de ma famille ?

« _Izu-chan, qu’y a-t’il ?_ » me demanda celle qui me permettait de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours.

«_ Rien, je rêvassais. Désolé._

_\- Tu n’as pas à l’être._ »

L’essence de ma vie, c’était elle et ses sourires qui pouvaient réchauffer un iceberg (NdA : en l’occurrence, aucune comparaison avec Byakuya). Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui était notre maison de fortune.

Elle avait perdu sa famille, elle aussi, et nous avions décidé de vivre ensemble pour surmonter la solitude. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avions appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer.

Deux mois plus tard, elle était tombée malade. La Peste et le Mal Vert se répandaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais je n’avais pas été touché. La vie se jouait-elle de mes tourments ? Mon ange était allongée, peinant à respirer. Elle se trouvait en phase terminale et pouvait rendre son dernier souffle à tout moment. Je pris sa main, froide mais toujours aussi douce, et la collai contre ma joue.

« _I… zu… chan..._ »

Sa main tomba, ses yeux se fermèrent, son dernier souffle s’évapora, sa respiration se stoppa, et je fondis silencieusement en larmes, comme toujours.

Les cieux avaient une dent contre moi et je n’en pouvais plus.

Je me levai, allai dans notre cuisine et pris un couteau. Je revins aux côtés de ma belle.

« _Mon ange déchu, attends-moi, s’il te plaît. _»

Je priai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me louper, et plantai le couteau dans mon cœur meurtri.


	6. La mégalomanie est un vilain défaut (Aizen)

J’étais un gentil garçon de quatorze ans. Mais oui, je l’assurais, j’étais un adolescent modèle.

« _Sosuke-kun, tu peux m’apporter la chèvre._ »

J’allais chercher les chèvres, les nourrissais, etc...

… Je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Cette tâche était ingrate pour une personne de mon intelligence. J’étais malheureusement né dans une famille de gueux, de pauvres paysans, qui ne comptaient que sur leur idiote de ferme pour survivre. Ma place n’était pas ici.

« _Sosuke-kun ! Dépêche-toi, s’il te plaît !_

_\- Hai, Okaa-san. _»

J’avais comme l’impression que l’on me prenait pour un esclave. Je ne pouvais tolérer ça. Mais j’apportai tout de même la chèvre.

« _Merci, Sosuke-kun._

_\- De rien, Okaa-san. _»

Ma mère m’adorait. Elle était en extase devant moi et avait un jour déclaré devant tout le monde que j’étais son bien le plus précieux.

Mon père m’aimait moins, déjà. Comme j’avais toute l’attention de ma mère, il était jaloux. Surtout qu’il s’agissait de mon beau-père, le biologique étant mort. Il était souvent violent avec moi. Mais je n’en avais cure. J’étais le plus aimé, cela me suffisait pour narguer, indirectement, les autres. J’étais Sosuke Aizen et  rien que la mention de mon nom faisait bouillir de rage n’importe quel homme et frissonner de plaisir n’importe quelle femme.

Sous mes airs de garçonnet serviable, j’étais un vrai...monstre. Je passais une seule nuit avec une femme et passais la suivante avec une autre. Tout le monde avait confiance en moi, mais je les trompais tous.

Jusqu’au jour où Shitsuren ne supporta pas de n’être qu’une aventure d’un soir. Elle ne pouvait rien contre moi. Absolument rien.

«  _J’attends un enfant de toi, Sosuke ! _ »

Je me sentis tomber. Je finis par m’écraser et mourus d’une crise cardiaque. Pathétique comme mort pour un Apollon, n’est-ce pas ?


	7. Les cruches doivent souffrir (Hinamori)

J’avais les bras et les pieds attachés. Je ne leur avais rien fait à ces dingues, alors pourquoi m’avaient-ils attachée ?

Ils m’avaient déshabillée. Je vis la chef de cette bande, les « Tueurs de crushes » (c’était un nom bien étrange, enfin…) sortir une grande lame d’un fourreau. Elle colla la lame sur mon cou, mais du côté tranchant. C’était froid. Elle fit glisser sa lame le long de mon corps de fillette de huit ans, laissant une longue ligne fine rouge sur mon flanc droit.

« _Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?_

_\- Parce que je t’aime pas._

_\- Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que t’es trop conne._

_\- Trop quoi ?_

_\- Trop conne, stupide, bête, idiote, baka, imbécile, conne, naïve et trop conne._

_\- Vous l’avez dit plusieurs fois… Aaaah ! _»

Elle venait de planter son épée dans ma jambe. Elle commença à remonter la lame de l’intérieur.

« _Aaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!_

_\- Mais putain, ferme ta gueule ! On dirait que t’accouches !_

_\- Hah… Je peux savoir votre nom, au moins ?… Aaaaaaïch !!_

_\- Je suis Mayuuki. (NdA : Comment ça, je m’incruste ? C’est Hinamori, j’ai le devoir de la buter !) Et maintenant, ferme la. Tu soûles. _»

Elle était directe. Sa lame alla vers ma poitrine plate. Elle mit l’épée à la verticale et le bout au niveau de mon coeur. En parlant de mon coeur, je me souvins du petit garçon que j’adorais embêter à l’école. Petit, les cheveux blancs, les yeux turquoise pur.

Dans un dernier espoir, je demandai :

« _Où est Shiro-chan ? _»

Cela sembla énerver la chef.

« _Butez-la moi, et plus vite que ça._

_\- Hai, Mayuuki-sama ! _»

Les garçons s’approchèrent de moi et abattirent leurs lames au niveau de mon cou. Je sentis un court instant les lames dans ma chair, puis plus rien.


	8. Nuit blanche (Byakuya)

Hah… Hah… J’en ai marre de courir ! Et Maman… où elle est ? Et Papa ?

Pourquoi ils étaient pas dans leur chambre ? Et pourquoi Maman est pas venue quand j’ai fait mon cauchemar ? Elle vient toujours parce que sinon, je fais une blanche, comme elle dit… Elle dit toujours qu’elle a bien trouvé mon prénom, sur ce coup-là.

Y a du bruit dans le jardin !

« _MAMAAAAAN !! _»

Elle répond pas… pourquoi ?

Je cours là-bas.

« _MAMAAAAAAN !!!!!! _»

Ils sont là, couchés contre le cerisier, entourés d’eau rouge (NdA : du sang).

« _Maman ! Papa ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe !? C’est quoi cette eau rouge ?_

_\- B… a… ku… ya…. Vas… t’en…._

_\- M’en aller ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ? Et vous ? _»

Cette fois, j’entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois un grand monsieur avec un couteau pointé vers moi.

« _Bouge pas, gamin !_

_\- Z’êtes qui ? Qu’est-ce z’avez fait à mes parents ? _»

Il répond pas et me fixe avec des yeux bizarres.

« _Cours, Bya ! _»

J’écoute Papa et me mets à courir.

« _Reviens, sale gosse ! _»

Le monsieur me suit. Mais il me veut quoi ?! Pourquoi il a fait mal à Papa et à Maman ?!?!

Je tourne en rond ! Il y a trop de cerisiers dans le jardin ! Pas que j’aime pas, mais là, ça m’aide pas ! Le monsieur me rattrape !

AÏÏÏÏE !!! Je viens de tomber… Le monsieur d’approche. Il va me faire mal, je le sens… J’ai mal à la cheville… Je peux plus bouger… Maman… Papa…

Je me mets à pleurer… J’ai pas pleuré depuis trois mois… même quand j’ai eu mal au bras ! J’ai peur… Je veux Maman… Je veux qu’elle me prenne dans ses bras, que ses cheveux me tombent dans les yeux et que leur odeur de cerisier envahisse mon nez… Maman…

Le monsieur me donne un coup dans le côté. Il m’en donne un autre, et encore un, et encore et encore…

Ça dura toute la nuit… Quand le jour se leva, le monsieur partit. Un pétale de cerisier me tomba sur le nez. Mais j’avais plus la force de l’enlever...J’avais mal partout. J’avais passé une nuit blanche et je voulais pas dormir… Si je dormais, je mourais… Mais je les fermai…


	9. L'homme a beau descendre du singe (Renji)

Tout a commencé le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire.

« _Pour tes cinq ans, mon chéri, on va aller au parc animalier, ça te dit ?_

_\- Y aura des singes ?_

_\- Oui ! Ils sont en semi-liberté ! _»

J’aimais bien les singes. Ils étaient agiles et intelligents.

Mon père était mort, assassiné par un tueur en série. Enfin, c’était la version donnée à la police par ma mère. La vérité, c’était que c’était elle qui l’avait tué sous mes yeux, il y a trois ans. Elle était, d’après les docteurs, atteinte d’une maladie dont j’avais oublié le nom,.qui dédoublait la personnalité.

Nous étions arrivés au parc. Je tenais sa main puisqu’elle le voulait. Je savais qu’il fallait pas l’énerver si je voulais pas qu’elle me frappe.

« _Viens mon ange, les singes sont par là._ »

Je la suivais, impatient. J’adorais vraiment les singes. Mes préférés étaient les babouins. Nous étions devant l’enclos. Je m’approchai du bord.

« _Maman, regarde ! Y a un ouistiti !_

_\- Tu arrives à le reconnaître aussi facilement ? Bravo Renji !_

_\- Merci Maman ! _»

Nous étions tout au bord. Un cri se fit entendre et des gens se bousculèrent, s’écartèrent. Un homme habillé en noir apparut. Apparemment, il avait volé quelque chose. Il s’approchait de l’endroit où nous nous tenions.

Au moment où il fût à côté de nous, il nous poussa et nous tombâment dans la « fosse aux singes ». Il devait y avoir deux mètres qui séparaient la barrière du fossé. Ma mère et moi atterrîmes au sol dans un bruit sourd.

J’entendis des bruits de pas lourds se diriger vers nous. Ma tête tomba sur le côté et je pus voir les babouins entourer ma mère et tenter de la réveiller en douceur. Les bébés s’approchèrent de moi. Ma mère se réveilla petit à petit. Quand elle reprit pleinement conscience, elle tourna la tête vers moi.

« _RENJI !!! Mon bébé ! Reste vaec moi !_

_\- Ma… man… Je… t’a… me…_

_\- RENJIIII !!!! NAANN !!!!! _»

Je ne vis, ni n’entendis la suite, car j’avais sombré dans les ténèbres éternels…


	10. Le Roman de Renard (Komamura)

Je courais dans la forêt. Je n’y croyais toujours pas… Cela faisait une semaine déjà que le garçon aux cheveux argentés m’avait laissé le manger… Je m’en voulais, mais lui ne semblait pas m’en avoir voulu pour ce geste.

« _REVIENS ICI, SALE BÊTE ! _»

Le fermier me pourchassait. J’avais dévoré cinq de ses poules. Mais cet imbécile ne savait pas s’occuper de sa ferme. Au départ, elle appartenait à son grand-père, qui était désormais trop âge pour s’en occuper pleinement. Le fermier ne s’occupait absolument pas de ses animaux. Les poules étaient maigres, fatiguées et pour une grand partie d’entre elles, malades. Elles ne pondaient presque plus d’œufs. Les vaches laitières ne donnaient presque plus de lait, ou bien celui-ci tournait en moins d’une journée. Les cheveux n’avaient plus de force et étaient donc incapables de servir de monture. Et aussi, le vieux fermier me laisser une ou deux poules pour me nourrir ; ce n’était pas vraiment du vol. Celui-là me tirait dessus, ou essayait en tout cas, dès qu’il apercevait ma fourrure.

Il arrivait. J’étais blessé à la patte à cause d’un des loups qui traînaient dans la forêt. Ma vitesse s’en trouvait considérablement réduite.

« _Je te tiens, sale bête ! Tu v as voir ce que c’est de me voler mon gagne-pain ! _»

Je grognai. Je ne voulais pas mourir du fusil de cet hideux personnage. Il battait sa femme et ses filles, ne pensait qu’à lui et son argent. Comment un tel monstre pouvait-il exister ? Je me jetai sur lui. Je lui arrachai une partie de la chair de son bras. J’étais toujours accroché à son bras.

« _RAAAAAAAH !!! LÂCHE MOI, SALE BÊTE !!!!! _»

Il secouait son bras de bas en haut. J’avais mal au cœur… S’il continuait comme ça, j’allais lui rendre ses poules, mais comme il le voudrait…

Je lâchai prise et fus éjecté plus loin. J’avais la tête qui tournait.

Un coup de feu retentit. Je ne l’avais pas vu charger et pointer son fusil vers moi. Je m’effondrai et perdis peu à peu conscience… Jusqu’à ne voir que les ténèbres…


	11. Ivresse d'un autre genre (Kyoraku)

J’étais… bourré. Comme d’habitude. Chaque soir, j’allais dans la taverne et buvait jusqu’à plus soif. Ce qui arrivait vers la trentième bouteille, généralement.

Je buvais pour oublier. Je buvais pour m’en rappeler. Les seules fois où on s’occupait vraiment de moi étaient celles où j’étais bourré jusqu’aux dents. Ma vie n’était qu’Enfer et jamais je n’avais goûté à une autre « drogue » que l’alcool. Jusqu’à ce jour.

Ce jour où je l’ai vue pour la première fois. Elle était belle. Taille moyenne, fine, les cheveux tressés, une frange courte. Elle n’avait certes, pas des formes de rêve, mais elle était tout de même attirante. Je n’avais vu qu’un ou deux verres, cette fois-là, trop absorbé par sa contemplation. Je m’en étais approché et l’avais abordée.

« _Bonsoir, belle demoiselle. Que fait une frêle jeune fille comme vous ici ? _»

Elle m’avait regardé étrangement, puis avait haussé les épaules.

« _Je recherchais ma colocataire. _»

C’était crédible. Dans ce village, les gens partageaient souvent leur demeure.

Je l’invitai à boire un verre et elle accepta. Nous discutâmes jusqu’à pas d’heure et je lui proposai de la ramener chez elle. Arrivés chez elle, elle m’invita à entrer et m’amena dans sa chambre.

Elle commença à se déshabiller et je la regardai, hébété. Elle me regarda et, voyant mon manque de réaction, prit les choses en main. Elle m’allongea sur son lit et me retira mon haut. Elle caressa mon torse de sa main fine, et de l’autre, me retira mon bas. Elle continuait toujours ses caresses tout en m’embrassant, et je ne compris que j’étais en elle que lorsqu’elle gémit. Elle se n’arrêtait plus, criant désormais mon nom, bien que j’ignore toujours le sien. Ma respiration était saccadée, comme si je venais de courir le marathon. Moi-même, je me mis à gémir de plus en plus fort, oubliant tout sauf elle.

J’avais passé une nuit exquise en sa compagnie, mais ne pus en passer d’autres. La raison était fort simple : on nous avait assassinés pendant la nuit…


	12. Rat de bibliothèque (Nanao)

J’adorais lire. J’apprenais beaucoup de choses en lisant. Par exemple, quel enfant de cinq ans serait capable de vous citer un passage de l’_Odyssée _? Moi, j’en suis capable. Mes libres préférés sont ceux qui parlent de la mythologie grecque et romaine, ainsi que ceux sur la philosophie antique. J’étais fascinée par la façon dont les gens des temps anciens voyaient le monde. Et les histoires associées à leurs Dieux et Déesses étaient merveilleuses.

Bien évidemment, mes parents refusaient de m’acheter ce genre de livres. Pour eux, je n’étais qu’une enfant qui devait se contenter de soit rester à la maison, soit travailler dans les champs. Je préférais donc leur dire que je restais à la maison. Bien que cela soit un mensonge, je n’éprouvais pas de remords à leur mentir. Dès qu’ils partaient, je m’en allais à la bibliothèque publique. Comme peu de gens savaient lire, elle était quasiment déserte. Un avantage.

J’étais donc comme à mon habitude dans la section « Mythologie Greco-romaine ». J’étais mis en tête de finir l’_Illiade_ aujourd’hui. Mission quasi-impossible, mais j’aimais les défis.

J’étais au verset XXX, quand j’entendais la porte de la bibliothèque s’ouvrir en un grand fracas.

« _Où est cette foutue gamine ?! _»

Aïe, mon père. Et il n’avait pas l’air très content… J’avais dû rester plus longtemps que prévu, passionnée comme j’étais par ma lecture.

« _T’es là, toi ? On t’avais dit quoi ? Tu restes à la maison ou tu travailles ! Pas tu vas faire un tour à la babilothèque !_

_\- C’est ‘bibliothèque’, Papa._

_\- Rien à foutre ! _»

Il leva le bras. Et quand il redescendit, on put entendre un grand bruit et j’eus la joue heurs qui suivirent les bruits avaient continué. Ma joue avait rougie plus que possible et mon père était passé à des coups de pieds. S’il continuait ainsi, j’allais y passer.

Et ce fut le cas. Vers neuf heures du soir, mes yeux se fermèrent, mon corps ne bougeait plus et je ne vis plus que du noir.


	13. La justice aveugle (Tousen)

On m’avait toujours dit de ne pas sortir seul. Mais quand j’entendis des cris, je ne résistai pas et y allai.

« _Vous êtes sur MA propriété !_

_\- Non, c’est la mienne ! _»

Un problème de terrain entre voisins. D’après les gémissement que j’entendis, ils avaient tous deux des chiens.

« _Mes bons messieurs, avez-vous penserà ce que ressentent vos animaux ? Et puis, il me semble que ce terrain appartient à monsieur Youma._

_\- De quoi tu te mêles, gamin ? Et pis, qu’est-ce t’en sais, hein ? Tu vois que dalle ! _»

Certes… Mais cela n’empêche que cela n’était pas leur terrain.

« _J’ai compté le nombre de pas. Ce n’est pas votre terrain, ni à vous, ni à vous._

_\- Tss… viens là, gamin.Tu m’fais chier._

_\- Je ne suis pas les inconnus._

_\- Nan, on dit qu’il faut pas parler aux inconnus, mais tu nous as causé, donc on est pas des inconnus. _»

Il m’attrapa par les cheveux, que j’avais longs, et me tira. Ils avaient réussi à s’entendre, mais contre moi…

Ils se dirigeaient vers les bois, d’après l’odeur. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui allait m’arriver…


	14. La mort ? J'adore (Hisagi)

Je devais être l’enfant le plus étrange de l’univers. J’adorais tout ce qui était en rapport avec la mort. C’était pour ça d’ailleurs que Halloween était ma fête préférée. Ainsi que la Toussaint, où l’on fêtait les morts. Mes cauchemars étaient composés de nounours et autres trucs « trop mignons ». Mes rêves les plus beaux étaient ceux où je voyais des gens se faire tuer. Égorgés, décapités, éventrés, et tout ce qui était du même genre. J’adorais aller sur la Place du village pour cette raison, d’ailleurs. Quasiment chaque jour, des gens étaient tués publiquement.

La mort était ma passion, comme celle des autres était la survie. Il m’arrivait d’accompagner les adultes à la chasse. Pour eux, j’étais juste un gamin passionné de chasse. S’ils savaient la vraie raison qui me poussait à venir voir le massacre… Quoi que, la plupart du temps, ils rataient leur cible, ces idiots.

« _Eh, gamin ! Viens par là !_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Tu nous accompagnes à chaque fois, mais tu nous as jamais montré ce que tu savais faire ! Alors vas-y ! _»

Je pris le fusil qu’il me tendait. Je visai tranquillement une perdrix qui s’était posée sur une branche. Puis, j’appuyai sur la gâchette et tuai le volatile.

« _Wouaw ! Gamin, t’es vachement fort ! Allez, va la chercher. _»

J’y allai en courant. Je la trouvai inerte au sol. La savoir morte par ma faute me… remplissait d’une joie inconsidérable.

J’entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et fis face à un homme qui pointait son fusil juste entre mes yeux. Il arborait un sourire méchant.

« _T’as buté MA cible, le mioche.Tu vas devoir en payer le prix. _»

Les yeux écarquillés, je le vis appuyer sur la gâchette. Le vent soufflait très fort. L’écho du tir résonna dans toute la forêt et fit fuir les oiseaux alentours. Je m’éffondrai dans un bruit sourd.

La mort était bien, tant que je n’y étais pas confronté moi-même…


	15. De feu et de glace (Hitsugaya)

Des cris retentissaient à travers les ténèbres. Ces mêmes ténèbres étaient déchirés par des flammes. Au milieu d’un brasier ardent, une jeune femmecourait, portant quelque chose dans ses bras, serré contre sa poitrine pour protéger cette chose. Elle toussait à cause de la fumée et des cendres s’échappant du brasier. Elle haletait, épuisée par sa course et aspirait involontairement du monoxyde de carbone. Mais pour elle, tout ce qui comptait était son « paquet ».

« _Tiens bon, mon ange. Maman est là et elle ne t’abandonnera pas. _»

Oui, elle tenait son bébé, âgé d’à peine trois mois. Elle-même n’était pas très âgée. Son enfant avait déjà quelques cheveux, d’une blancheur immaculée. Il n’était pas très grand, dû à son très jeune âge. Ses yeux étaient d’un turquoise des plus hypnotisant, et beaucoup de gens le trouvait vraiment adorable. Elle voulait vraiment le protéger des flammes, apparues on ne savait trop comment. Elle et son enfant étaient de famille noble et beaucoup de personnes détestaient leur famille, et l’une d’entre elle s’était jetée à l’eau et avait incendié leur manoir.

Elle continuait de courir, lorsqu’elle trébucha et tomba, se retournant durant sa chute pour atterrir sur le dos dans le but que l’enfant ne soit pas blessé. Celui-ci se manifesta, ses grands yeux larmoyants ouverts Il semblait comprendre un peu que tout allait mal à ce moment pécis et avait donc commencé à pleurer.

« _Chut… Calme toi, mon ange. _» fit-elle en berçant calmement son enfant.

Elle regarda autour d’elle. Ils étaient piégés par les flammes. Donc aucune chance de s’en sortir. Elle continua de bercer le bébé, tout en lui fredonnant une berceuse. S’il devait mourir, elle voulait qu’il ne voit pas ces flammes et les larmes de sa mère. L’enfant s’endormit, emporté par la douce mélodie et la voix de sa mère.

« _Toshiro… Je t’aime, mon ange... _»

Elle serra son fils contre elle une dernière fois et s’allongea au sol, Toshiro toujours contre elle. Les flammes, devenues gourmandes, les consumèrent progressivement…


	16. Qui a dit que la nuit portait conseil ? (Matsumoto)

Encore une nuit. Encore une nuit où je voyais les hommes passer. Certains s’attardant sur moi ou mes amies. Mais la plupart me préféraient. Plus docile, plus silencieuse, plus obéissante, plus jeune… Mais surtout mieux foutue.

Je devais avoir dans les six ans, mais j’avais plus de formes que les filles de quatorze ans. Depuis ma naissance, on m’avait appris à me la fermer, séduire et me laisser faire. La seule chose que j’avais à dire (et appris, aussi) était le prix de mon corps. J’étais la plus chère et la plus convoitée ; la pute la plus jeune et la plus connue. Car oui, comme vous l’avez sans doute compris, j’étais une de ces filles qui faisaient le trottoir pour du fric, qu’elles n’utiliseraient pas pour elles.

J’aperçus un homme habillé en noir, comme la plupart de nos clients. Il portait un long manteau. Clarissa, la plus vieille d’entre nous, s’en approcha.

« _Eh bah, mon gars ! Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? Viens, tu vas voir que le temps passera trèès vite avec moi. _»

C’était ce qu’elles disaient toutes. Moi je ne savais pas parler… à part pour dire le prix.

L’homme chercha quelque chose sous sa veste. Il sortit une espèce de mitraillette. Clarissa s’en éloigna en criant et courant. Mais je savais que c’était inutile. Il appuya sur la gâchette et les balles sortirent à toute vitesse. Mes amies furent toutes touchées. Elles tombèrent toutes à terre. Plus aucune ne bougeait. Si, Clarissa eut assez de force pour murmurer un « _Va pourrir en enfer, sale ordure _» qui dit rire l’homme. Il s’approcha d’elle, la fouilla, pris son argent et la frappa du pied. Il fit la même chose pour les autres.

L’homme n’avait plus qu’une balle. Il s’approcha de moi. Je le regardais sans le voir. Je n’avais pas peur. J’étais juste… soulagée. Je ne ressentais que du soulagement d’être libérée de cet enfer qu’était ma triste vie. Il tira. La balle me transperça le cœur.

Je remerciai le ciel et jurai que s’il existait une vie après la mort, je la croquerais à pleines dents.


	17. Alea jacta est (Kenpachi)

Nous, les gladiateurs, on vivait que pour se battre. Alors que les soldats se battaient car on leur en avait donné l’ordre. Eux avaient uen famille qui espérait les revoir un jour (ou pas, dans certains cas), des enfants, des femmes, dpères diers d’eux et des mères que la peur ronge jusqu’aux dents. Moi, je n’avais pas tout ça. Personne ne viendrait me pleurer si je mourrais aujourd’hui. Si. Peut-être mon maître. J’étais son meilleur combattant. L’homme aux milles victoires. Aucun match nul et zéro défaites. On ne m’ordonnait pas de combattre sur le bon vouloir de l’empereur ; c’est moi qui combattais quand je le voulais. Les plus courageux et les moins chanceux m’affrontaient. Mais aucun n’en ressortissait vivant. On m’avait déjà proposé de devenir soldat à part entière, mais j’avais refusé. Cela ne m’apporterait rien et je ne supporterais pas d’entendre les autres geindre en pensant à leur famille.

‘fin bref. Toujours était-il que je me retrouvais justement avec ces soldats. Notre dictateur avait osé fouler le sol de notre empire armes aux mains. C’était inqualifiable. Quiconque profanait cette fois divine ne méritait que la mort. Et César la méritait depuis belles lurettes !

Notre armée s’élança à ses mots. « _Alea jacta est _» avait-il dit. Alors oui, le sort était jeté, mais pour lui ! Il ne s’en sortirait pas ! Si nous ne le tuions pas, les Dieux s’en chargeraient ! Jupiter le foudroierait pour son sacrilège !

Je tuais soldats un à un. Faible, voilà ce qu’ils étaient. Ils ne méritaient même pas le titre d’esclave. Plus je les tuais, plus m’approchais de Lui. César ne m’échapperait pas. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

C’était le dernier. J’avais César face à moi. Il me regardait en souriant. Je m’élançai vers lui. Un soldat sortit de l’ombre et me transperça. J’allais mourir sans l’avoir tué ? Apparemment oui… Saleté de César...


End file.
